


The Dream

by marikunin



Series: Sehnsucht [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: Your name is Mary, you are eight years old, and you just learned you're the latest Avatar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been working on a bending au of our world. I'm the latest (water) Avatar. I'm migrating this story from my tumblr blogs which I've written some of it already. That's all you gotta know right now.

It started with a dream.

You had gone to bed as usual, after another day at school. Your (nonidentical) twin sister was in the bed next to yours, and your parents and older brother were in their respective rooms.

You found yourself somewhere wonderful, with a sky with more colors than you knew existed. Strange creatures smiled at you and, far on the horizon, you saw a golden city that you somehow knew was Heaven.

You sat among some singing flowers and begin teaching them the latest Disney song.

That was when Enkhtuya found you.

The Mongolian woman was in orange and yellow, with a fur lined hat and kind smile. You stared at her. She stared back.

"Hi."

"Hello, Mary."

"You're the Avatar. But I thought you died."

Enkhtuya laughed.

"I had a near death experience. That's what we past Avatars call it. I also believe its a running joke in the place you call Heaven."

"Oh."

The woman wasn't speaking English but you understood her anyway. She sat down next to you and the singing flowers. 

"I was teaching these flower folk a Disney song. Its from Mulan when the soldiers are training. I couldn't remember all the words but here they're clear in my head. My heart?"

"I enjoyed Disney films too. The last one I saw was the Little Mermaid. It came out after you were born, but I got to see it early because someone owed me a favor."

"Me too. Its soooo romantic how Eric and Ariel fell in love using waterbending to talk to each other. Yknow, since Ariel couldn't talk."

Enkhtuya nodded, actively listening. The flowers were back to the soft hum they were singing when you found them. 

"Mary, do you wonder where you are?"

"I dunno. I thought this was Heaven. Or a part of it."

Enkhtuya laughed.

"You're close, but not quite. This is the Spirit World."

Your eyes widen. The Spirit World was a special place, taught to you in church and through the Bible that spirits lived there. That it was connected to Heaven but not quite part of it. You knew other religions taught differently, but you wouldn't learn much about them for a few more years.

"Wow. But...I thought only the Avatar could go here, or sometimes prophets in Bible times."

Enkhtuya smiled wider.

"You fulfill those conditions."

"Huh?"

"Mary, you're the new Avatar."

Your jaw drops, and the flower spirits giggle at your expression.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

Enkhtuya taps your nose with her finger, making a "boop" sound and you laugh despite your surprise.

"So I'm the Avatar...and a prophet?"

"Isn't that what your faith teaches? That the Avatar is both a bridge and a prophet?"

"Yes...but there have been Avatars in other religions too. Like you."

"Like me."

"So how are you here? The Bible says Avatars that don't follow Jesus...or His Father..."

You scrunch your nose as you think. The Bible had always been vague on that subject, only saying that at the End, all would make sense.

"I know," Enkhtuya says, "its confusing. You're only eight."

"Eight and a half."

"Right."

"So what now?"

"Well, you have to wake up soon. Its almost morning. But before you go, I was tasked to tell you about your being the Avatar. You can tell your parents but not your brother and sister."

"Because they suck at keeping secrets."

Enkhtuya laughed, her face brightening the area considerably. You noticed, but said nothing.

"Also, to tell your parents that Jesus said you have to have a normal childhood. No telling the White Lotus."

"Why can't I just say you did?"

"Your parents, especially your father, wouldn't take it as seriously. Because of what I believed in life."

"Oh, okay...what if they don't believe me?"

"You have to draw what you've seen tonight. Its a Saturday, so you don't have school or church. After you show them your drawings, they'll believe you."

"Okay."

You yawn and lie down in the soft grass. Enkhtuya runs a hand over your hair. Its in braids right now, from when your mom did them the other day. It hurt, but they came out so nice...

You close your eyes, and then open them. You're in bed again, and the sun is shining outside. Birds are singing, and your teddy bear and stuffed lamb are on the floor again. 

You sit up and rub at your eyes, before going to get some crayons and printing paper to draw on.

  



End file.
